


【翻譯】展翼之處 The Place Where Wings Unfurl

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bar fights, Best Friends, Blasphemy, Discussions of sex, Humour, M/M, harry hart and merlin have a day out
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 哈利與梅林重逢了，然後他們的墮天紀念日到來。他們決定慶祝一下。





	【翻譯】展翼之處 The Place Where Wings Unfurl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Place Where Wings Unfurl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827380) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 

「你這是什麼意思？你要丟下我讓我顧店？」伊格西顯然要陷入驚慌了，哈利捧住他的臉。

「呼吸，伊格西，」哈利對他微笑：「你需要呼吸。就一天半。」

「那就以出差的理由關店，」伊格西懇求。「我沒辦法經營這地方。我才剛做出了我第一條的褲子。」

「而那是非常勇敢的第一次嘗試。那麼的勇敢，令我相信可以把一天半的沒有試衣、沒有量身，只有兩件取貨的店交給你。大部分的時間裡你可以擺設櫥窗。我給你的獎勵就是這個－你可以完全照你的意思擺設櫥窗。」哈利知道這是吊在伊格西面前的一根非常大根的蘿蔔。他已經幾乎求了一整年，現在終於有機會隨他的意擺弄櫥窗。「我和梅林只會離開一下下，你都來不及想念就回來了。」

「等等......」伊格西微微歪了下頭，哈利這才意識到自己還捧著他。嗯，如果他是這樣地渴望觸碰，等他回來後需要拍點影片了。「這是什麼你們倆需要做的惡魔勾檔嗎？像是，」伊格西湊近，哈利好想對那可愛的擔心表情咕啾咕啾。「你們是要去搜集靈魂嗎？」

哈利親了下他的頭頂。「別瞎操心了，跟惡魔只有一點點的關係，」他保證。「你不會在新聞上看見任何神秘的死亡或是有教堂裡發生什麼怪事。」

「老兄，我已經有一堆教堂來的小老太太往我家前門潑聖水了，拜梅林與他的愛情小說狩獵所賜。籃子裡的花們看起來倒長得很好，他跟她們玩得很開心。」

「當然了，」哈利笑了幾聲。「我們以我們自己的方式惹怒上帝與其信徒。」

「這就是為什麼你在你的片子裡那麼常喊上帝？」伊格西微微紅了臉，哈利忍不住抱住他。

「真抱歉我那麼做。」

「你曾經是我最喜歡的黃片演員真是太怪了，哈利。」

「曾經？我要生氣囉。我才剛把一支超棒的影片上傳，裡頭有－」哈利看著他的耳朵轉為紅色。「但我猜你已經知道了。」

「我要往櫥窗裡擺運動鞋，」伊格西宣布。

「隨你喜歡，」哈利回道，給了他另一個抱抱。依他現在黏人的狀態絕對需要拍點什麼了。「今天下半天與明天一整天這家店都是你的了。」

「什麼？現在嗎？等等哈利！」

哈利無視了那些呼喊走出店門。他停下腳步，然後前往了咖啡店，這個時間他甚至不需要排隊；他走進去後自動有人準備好一份香草拿鐵與榛果餅乾給他。他接過它們後離開，漫步走在街上。梅林加入了他的閒逛，兩人隨意地穿過那城市，然後進到了聖保羅大教堂。好幾尊雕像開始啜泣。「呃，真愛搞誇張，」哈利嘆氣。

「是啊，上帝是這裡唯一愛搞誇張的人，」梅林說，不過在兩人開始往上爬時還是對幾尊聖人雕像甩出中指。一路向上。「該死，到底有幾階樓梯啊。你怎麼不會喘？」

「性愛是地獄般的體能訓練，」哈利回答。「我永遠超棒的核心，靠著那些被我操進屁股的男人們。」他在聽見那信徒發出忿怒驚喘時微笑。

梅林閉起眼睛對比劃著十字的那些遊客微笑，「別擔心，他用著很大的音量感謝上帝賜與他老二力量與優雅，」梅林向他們保證道。

哈利大笑著，他的笑聲迴盪在教堂內，某個地方有什麼倒下了。他們繼續走著，無視了那條遊客止步的繩子繼續走著，直到他們推開那小窗來到教堂頂端外頭。他們坐在那，看著那城市。「這既悲慘又美麗的地方，」哈利說。他看著底下移動的輪廓們。「悲慘又美麗。」

「人們很有趣，」梅林同意。「有些人很有趣。」他也往下看著。「有幾個人很有趣。大部分的人就只是人。從來就不懂為什麼他選擇他們。」

「我懂，」哈利回道。他站起來伸了個懶腰。「你還記得我們為什麼選擇嗎？」

「記得，」梅林也站了起來，他的翅膀首先展開。「我記得它們還有著羽毛時的樣子。我也記得他們在我們跳下時燃燒殆盡。」

哈利也展開了他的。它們現在看起來更像是蝙蝠翅膀。皮革般漆黑。梅林的有著紅色的裂紋，他用來燃燒人類的火焰。哈利的是金色，對人們來說充滿誘惑。「那麼地痛，」哈利回憶著。「美妙的、完美的疼痛。當我們選擇。當我們沒有墜落。當我們躍下。」

兩人朝著彼此微笑，從大教堂頂端跳下的那一瞬間，他們人類的型態完全蛻去。這感覺是那麼地自由。他鮮少自行蛻去自己人類的外貌。他的惡魔型態有著太長的時間與切斯特和他的儀式相連，後來他又擔心如果太常離開他的人類外皮，他們會找到他，那麼他就必須回家。他還不想離開。

下週帕西佛還要來取幾樣東西呢。

他們飛進雲裡，翅膀沾染上濕氣。當他們還有著羽毛時那最後會重到讓他們下降，但現在那些水珠僅僅滑開。在哈利往上飛的更高時他聽見梅林的咒罵，飛翔從來就不是梅林的最愛。但這曾是哈利的樂趣。今天又是那樣的日子了。哈利拍著翅膀一再往上，來到世界的邊緣，然後停下。

「你知道天堂不在這上面的對吧？如果你是想衝進那扇大門的話。」梅林在哈利的腦袋中問，他們位在一個聲音傳不出去的地方。

哈利抬頭看向群星，低頭看向地球的圓弧邊緣。「你知道今晚是什麼日子。」

「我當然知道了。在老家他們會舉辦愚蠢的派對。老大會出來露臉微笑，然後回去工作。把我送來度假，現在是有個人需要度假了。」

「我有本漫畫你應該看看。關於老大的。」

「是愛情漫畫嗎？」

「不算是。」

「那算了。」

在這星球與天堂之間這實在是段太奇怪的對話了。「我們應該飛去火星。」

「我們跟伊格西說只會離開一下下的。」梅林低頭看去，打了個顫。「哈利我們到底是在做什麼？」

哈利微笑。「這是週年紀念日。」

「我們躍下時時間還不算存在呢，連概念都算不上。」

「你願意再次與我一起躍下嗎？如果我們必須全部從頭再來過一遍，還會是一樣嗎？」

「他媽的當然不會一樣，這次我不會讓那個混蛋拉斐爾搶先你出手。」梅林靠向他，摸上缺了眼睛的那處。在人類的形態中他有，但在這，那裡只是空洞。「我們重來，沒有人能碰你一根汗毛。」

「技術上來說我比你更能打。你太著重戰術了。」哈利把額頭靠上梅林的。「我們無與倫比。」

「我們也還好。我從義賣會上的一位老太太那學到了幾招。我們回到那時候，我們絕對能多拿下幾個那些得意洋洋的混蛋。」

哈利笑的那麼厲害，開始往地球方向落去。他任由自己落下，感覺到梅林跟在他身旁。「北邊，」他大喊。

「為什麼？」

「來就知道了，」哈利衝過天空，梅林跟隨其後。

「格拉斯哥的破爛酒吧？」當他們停在一家酒吧前並重新穿上他們的人類型態時梅林問。「認真？」

「你聽起來像蘇格蘭人，你最後一次來蘇格蘭是什麼時候？」

「羅伯特一世(The Bruce)在位時，天啊我把好多英格蘭的靈魂送進我的部門。美好時光，」梅林發出快樂的嘆息。「好吧，我們是不是要舉杯慶祝紀念日？」

哈利推開大門。「噢我想我們會舉不只一杯的。」他們走了進去，哈利穿著他的西裝，梅林是毛衣與西裝褲，所有人都看向了他們。哈利有禮地點了下頭後兩人坐進角落的桌子裡。「好的，這會進行得很順利的。」

梅林呻吟。「該死，哈利，我一直想要避開派對的。你這是在重現一個？」

「我是讓情勢落向它們該有的位置。再來，我會幫我們弄來一些酒精。」

「我們喝得醉嗎？」

哈利點頭。「如果我們努力喝的話。我們向來都很認真完成我們的工作。」他走向吧檯，帶著兩杯蘇格蘭威士忌與兩杯啤酒回來。三個小時過後他們已喝下足以殺死人類的量，但只是有些茫而已。「這需要的努力比我以為的要多，」哈利失望地說。「切斯特在幾次的儀式裡有讓我喝醉過，為什麼現在不行？」

「他應該是對你下毒了，哈利。」梅林正在對他試過的每種威士忌做著筆記。「真希望我有帶我的Macbook來輸入這些數據。」

「伊格西的Macbook，」哈利反射地回道。「有什麼能對這有幫助？LSD？可卡因？大麻？」

梅林抬起頭：「耶穌基督啊哈利，伊格西發現我那麼做的話絕對會取消我所有的零用錢的。」

哈利瞇眼看著他。「梅林，你是整個地獄裡最令所有惡魔懼怕的那一個，而你現在在擔心我店裡的助手取消你的零用錢？」

「Alisha Rai的新書要上了！想要立刻入手，圖書館的候補名單太長了。」

「人類連在進入你的地盤時都還想像不到你能對他們的靈魂做出什麼事。沒有任何的恐怖故事、神話傳說，能夠正確描述出你擁有什麼樣的能力。他連一條直線都還裁不出來呢！給我惡魔起來！」

「我不會嗑藥的，」梅林回嘴。「還是你想要我在桌子底下幫你打出來嗎？那或許會讓酒精發揮它應有的功效？」

「不了謝謝，但那不會是一樣的感覺。太飄然。」哈利親了下梅林的頭頂，感謝他的提議。「再說了你有在人類型態做過嗎？」

梅林搖搖頭。「不會跟我們通常的模樣時差多少吧。」

「事實上，有差。更脆弱。更敏感。必須給予那煩人但閃亮一個讚賞，人類的身體操起來很棒。」

梅林朝他湊近了一點。「哈利，那就像我的書裡寫的那樣嗎？在書裡那看起來挺令人享受的。」

哈利想了想。「我沒讀過很多愛情小說，老實說。」

「我讀過很多，大部分是關於異性戀的交歡，那些讀起來很不錯，但我發現那些關於兩個男人的更......迷人。」

「我男人女人都喜歡，」哈利說。他拿過梅林的杯子後喝了一口，因為那是目前看起來最滿的一杯。「你為什麼在喝沼澤火(bog fire)*？噁。」

「我喜歡。」

「你擁有最糟糕的品味。」

「我知道，畢竟你是我最好的朋友，」梅林把杯子拿了回來後將它喝光。「沒錯，我喜歡。但回到交媾。我看了你的片子了。如果我不知道那是你的話那會很實用的。」

「人類們有句話是這麼說的：性愛就像披薩，當它烤得好時很好吃，當它烤不好時也還是不錯吃。」

「蜜雪兒讓我吃過上頭放了鳳梨的披薩，哈利。我認真懷疑那個假說，因為如果性愛就像那樣，我還是算了。」

哈利被那逗得大笑。「性愛很好。我不知道是不是跟你那些書裡寫的一樣，梅林。我做那些是為了維持我的型態，為了留在這裡。我高潮，感覺滿足。但那感覺不像是書裡或詩詞裡所描述的。不過仍然很棒。」

梅林點頭。「我需要更多威士忌。」

哈利看著他的朋友走向吧檯。他在想自己是不是應該要幫那人安排一場邂逅。如果他對人類的性愛感到好奇的話，他是不會放過那問題的。梅林的腦袋在抓住某個念頭的瞬間就再也不會放手。這就是為什麼他是個完美的虐待者，就算要花上幾個世紀去找到那個完美的痛苦，對他來說都不是個問題。大門被打開，哈利看過去後僵住了。他看著梅林在意識到是誰進到這酒吧時猛地轉頭。梅林帶著他們的飲料回到桌邊。

「嗯，我想我們這個晚上要變得更有趣了，」哈利冷靜地說。

「我不想要有趣，那個酒保說這杯我應該會喜歡，而起我還有更多關於交媾的問題，特別是那種有用到爹地這個詞的，」梅林抱怨。

「那可以等，」哈利回答。他看向那兩個傢伙。「認真的，天使的人類型態真是太糟了。你可以看得出來他們融入的不太好。」

「我還以為只有我們看得到他們呢。」

「不，看看這裡頭的其他人是如何避開他們的。地球上的天使感覺總是不對。」

「我們就不會嗎？」

「不會，因為我們做了選擇。人類擁有自由意識，而當我們躍下時我們把那也偷來了。那裡的那兩個，不擁有那個，我們能感覺到他們身上的鏈條。」

「他們為什麼在這？是為了我們？」梅林的雙眼開始發光。「他們就試試看啊。」

「不，應該是他們那邊的慶祝。畢竟他們的確是贏了。」哈利看著那兩名天使終於注意到他們。他舉起酒杯致意。

「是我們贏了，」梅林回道。

「對任何定義上是人類的人們來說不是。在他們那些可愛的書裡顯然是我們輸了。」哈利的雙眼轉為漆黑，他知道那兩個天使正微微發著光。人們開始離開酒吧。

「我們贏了自己。沒有鎖鏈束縛著我們，再也沒有，」梅林說。「喂，別開始你們無法完成的事，」他對那兩個天使大喊。

「喂？」哈利看著他。「真的假的？」

「伊格西在打Fifa時都這樣喊的。」梅林看著那兩個天使，他們開始發出強盛的光芒。「呃，我們真的要這麼做嗎？」光芒持續增強，所有的人類都逃出了酒吧。

「墮落的生物們。你們怎敢行走在人類這上帝完美的創造之間，引誘他們－」

「天哪，他們才不完美，你們有看過他們的循環系統是怎麼亂湊一通的嗎。還有膝蓋。如果上帝是依照他自己的形象創造它們，那他們就不該在人生的半路上就把膝蓋弄爆。」哈利搖頭。「而且我不需要引誘他們搞砸一切。他們做了自己的選擇。就像我們一樣。你們也該找時間試試。」

「沒有惡魔可以站立在吾主的恩賜之前，」另一個大叫道。

「噢你們想要我跪下嗎，我非常非常擅長做那個的喔，」哈利朝那兩名天使壞笑。「我的嘴能讓你們跳起。想要跳嗎？」他無視掉梅林對這段話大笑的方式。

「可悲的生物。你們在萬神廟裡是什麼名字？被長久遺忘的，誰都不是。」一名天使展開雙翼，一把劍落入手中。「我們會將你們劈開，榮耀今日所代表。以祂之名。」

哈利與梅林互望，聳了聳肩。兩把斧頭出現在梅林手中，劍與盾出現在哈利之前。「庫什爾(Kushiel)*，願意再度與我並肩而戰？」哈利問，粗啞熱切，這將會給予他與性愛同等的滿足。

「米尼爾(Miniel)*，我的選擇永遠會在你身邊。為了老大？」梅林踢開身前的桌椅。

「不，」哈利輕聲說。「為了我們，永遠都是。」

那兩名天使在聽見他們的名字時僵住了－在那場戰役中那兩人造成的破壞甚至更甚於路西法。他們是傳奇，他們被懼怕。但天使們高舉起手中的劍，很快的四人投入戰鬥之中。

  
********************************

  
「櫥窗擺得很漂亮嘛，伊格西，」哈利說，在唇上的傷口繃開時發出咒罵。「我們稍微提早回來了。」

「謝謝，」伊格西轉過身然後看見他們。他驚恐地瞪大眼睛。「什麼鬼？」

「哈利的錯，」梅林飛快地說。

「噢別說得好像你沒蹚那灘渾水，而且還是一頭熱地栽進去，」哈利回道。他們蹣跚地走入店裡，兩人都帶著一些血跡與瘀傷。「飛回家的路程比預想中長了一點。他們的攻擊有幾招還不賴。但別擔心，我可靠的助手，那間酒吧仍好好立著，而我們把他們送回老家了，哭著喊爹地。」

「那是爹地的另一種用法嗎？有趣。」

「喂，哈利你正在帶壞我的惡魔，」伊格西急忙跑了過去檢查他們的傷勢。「你們做了什麼？」

「週年紀念日。另外一邊在慶祝。有場爭執，」哈利解釋。「在格拉斯哥。我留下張支票作為賠償了。」

「我沒有照哈利提議我們該做的去吸毒，」梅林補充。「只是海量的酒精，還有把那些得意洋洋的混帳天使揍出屎來。」

「你們考慮過吸毒？」伊格西瞪著他們倆。「你們都有大麻煩了。」他把他們移到沙發邊後推著讓他們坐下。「我去拿急救箱。不管你們哪一個動的話......別動就對了。」

「你一定要告訴他毒品的事嗎？」哈利嘶聲問。

「我不說謊的！」梅林大喊。「而且我尤其不對他說謊。我沒辦法。」

「你是個惡魔，我們無時無刻在說謊。」

「我告訴過你了，我不說謊。我從來沒說過謊，」梅林踢他一腳，然後兩人都瑟縮了一下。他們的人類型態不是在最佳狀態。「為了那本新書真費工。」

「我會給你買那本書的，」哈利回道。「還有，說謊跟不提供無必要細節不一樣。學學吧。」

「那倒沒錯，」梅林同意。

哈利看著伊格西從樓上帶下來了急救箱，坐到他們面前的桌上後開始從那裡頭拿出殺菌藥水與繃帶。「他們是很壞心的天使。我們只是想做自己的事。」

「噢當然了，」伊格西說著開始幫梅林清理起傷口。「梅林？你們只是在做自己的事？」

哈利怒瞪著梅林，要他別讓他們的處境變得更糟。「我們想要讓自己喝醉。我發現了蘇格蘭威士忌。我給我試過的那些列了一張清單。我想要做個圖表。是他們開始說什麼要以祂之名屠殺我們吧拉吧拉之類的。我們有七成的行動是自我防衛。嗯五成是自我防衛。我提過我想要做個圖表嗎？」

「你當然說過了，」伊格西咕噥著把梅林的幾根手指纏在一塊。他接著清理起哈利。「你們是惡魔，與天使打架完全不是由你們起頭？一點點都不是？」

「不是，」哈利說，當殺菌藥水壓在他唇上時那次痛令他縮了一下。「他們決定跟我們到同一間酒吧去慶祝紀念日純粹是巧合。」

「什麼紀念日？」

「如果那時時間已存在，昨天是路西法挑戰上帝的那一天。許多墜落的那一天。我們躍下的那一天。」

「墜落與躍下不一樣？」伊格西問。

「一樣嗎？」哈利回問。

伊格西點頭。「是啊。是啊不一樣。」他完成了清潔，把箱子闔上。「看看你們兩個。我該拿你們兩個怎麼辦。」

「你要取消我的零用錢嗎？」

「不，但一個禮拜不准上維基百科，」伊格西說。「因為你明知道可以不用與天使在酒吧打架的。操我的，我剛剛居然說出了那句話。對我的惡魔。操他的孩之寶，這就是我現在人生的模樣了。」

「我是你的，」梅林微笑。

「不然你還能是誰的？我留下了你不是嗎？告訴你我最好的室友。別放棄。但再有一次酒吧打鬥，你就不准玩我的Macbook了。」

「我的Macbook，」梅林反射地回道。

哈利在他們倆之間來回看著，看著他們朝著彼此微笑的模樣。老天在上，他們在調情。梅林和伊格西喜歡對方卻不自覺。不過這倒能解釋梅林問過的一些性愛相關的問題。噢這有場好戲可看了。

掛在門邊上的鈴響起，帕西佛走了進來。「哈囉，抱歉，但我發現我忘了買袋－」當他看見哈利時他停了下來。「哈利，發生什麼事了？」

哈利微笑：「酒吧鬥毆。與一些真正的天使。」

梅林哼了一聲，伊格西往他們倆都搧了一下。

帕西佛僵直了身體。「伊格西，你怎膽敢打哈利？在他經歷過那些之後？我對你太失望了。」

「不，」哈利對帕西佛說。「這是友好的打鬧，幾乎碰都沒碰到我的膝蓋。你該死的知道伊格西連一隻蒼蠅都不忍傷害。立刻向他道歉。」

哈利看著帕西佛微微蔫了下去。「我很抱歉，伊格西。你是個善良又忠誠的人。絕不會做那種事的。我只是，」帕西佛沒繼續說完。

伊格西朝他微笑。「別擔心。我了解。但這兩個傢伙，以他們的年紀應該知道不該捲入酒吧打鬥的。」

「尤其在他們顯然打輸時，」帕西佛說。

哈利微笑：「不，我們贏了，就像當初那樣。」

「你們看起來都這個樣子了怎麼還會是贏的那方？」帕西佛皺眉。「我不懂。」

「他們仍上著鎖鏈，我們仍然自由。我們選擇了而我們永遠會選擇。不管他們是怎麼相信的。是我們贏了，」哈利解釋。

「那沒解釋明白任何東西。」

「不，我不認為那能，」哈利站了起來。「你需要一條口袋方巾。」

「你不准碰店裡的任何一樣東西，哈利，你的指甲裡有血，」伊格西說。「我會幫他的。」

「但我喜歡幫忙帕西佛，」哈利抱怨。

「那就別在他來店裡時搞得全身都是血，」伊格西毫不留情地說，然後毫不留情地把帕西佛從哈利身邊拖走了。

哈利坐回到梅林身旁。「你的人類好壞。」

「我知道，壞與有史以來最純粹的靈魂簡直是最好的加成，不是嗎？」梅林咧嘴道。「然後你喜歡帕西佛？」

「他擁有無可挑剔的品味。」

「是嘛？」

「閉嘴，」哈利說。他環視著他的店。他的選擇。他往梅林身上靠去。「我永遠會做出那相同的一躍。」他從沒說出過比這更真誠的話了。「與你一起。」

梅林捏了捏他的手。「紀念日快樂，哈利。」

「紀念日快樂，梅林。」

  
**********************************************

  
他們的聲音微微地傳了過來，帕西佛整個人僵住不動，一臉低落。伊格西靠了過去。「他們成為最好的朋友的紀念日。一場大鬥毆。守住彼此的後背。再加上昨晚的打鬥，讓他們重溫了過去的榮耀。他們不是......不是浪漫的那種紀念日，懂嗎？」

「啊，」帕西佛說。

「哈利單身，自從、自從嗯，」伊格西用隨意的語氣說。「如果你想知道的話。」

「為什麼我想知道比銀色或海軍藍色袋巾更多的事？」帕西佛回，但絕對振作了起來。

伊格西咧嘴：「大膽一點。挑粉紅色的。哈利喜歡一抹跳出的粉紅。」

帕西佛偷偷往那顯然已經在沙發上睡著的兩人看了一眼。只是朋友，根據伊格西說的。「一抹跳出的粉紅，好。」

「你不會後悔的，」伊格西發誓。沙發那傳來打呼聲。他溫柔地笑著。「他們需要那麼多的照顧。實在需要有人來幫我的忙。」

「他們是成人了，很確定他們能照顧好自己，」帕西佛反駁道。

伊格西哼了一聲：「你就那麼想吧，你會需要的。享受那粉紅。尤其我該死的完全知道你在這個月內已經買了三條袋巾。」當帕西佛漲紅著臉離開時他大笑。他往門口掛上一個小時後再來的牌子，給哈利與梅林蓋上毯子。他順了順哈利的頭髮，親吻梅林的額頭。「傻不隆咚小惡魔。」他走進後方房間，繼續製作那件他試著給梅林做的那套西裝。

  
－END－

  
*bog fire：蘇格蘭威士忌製作過程中會拿泥炭(peat)來做燃料，因此帶有泥炭煙火味是蘇格蘭威士忌常有的特徵。而泥炭是沼澤(bog)形成過程中的產物。

*Kushiel：懲罰天使之一/首，持火焰長鞭給予懲罰 ([wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kushiel))

*Miniel：中世紀時有名的天使，人們相信不管女人有多不甘願，召喚出他都能引誘出她們的熱情。召喚米尼爾最好的結果是落入地獄。  
  
([Encyclopedia of Angels](https://books.google.com.tw/books?id=eWyN0PkuhdEC&pg=PA134&lpg=PA134&dq=Miniel+angel&source=bl&ots=6gInh-bQ5B&sig=ACfU3U1PVEx1ZkxQlyghDLtLwv9xSzf9gQ&hl=zh-TW&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjJkanRxpjkAhXqGKYKHd0bAJAQ6AEwEnoECAkQAQ#v=onepage&q=Miniel%20angel&f=false))


End file.
